encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Berlinische Grammatik
Der Berlinische Dialekt hat nie eine eigene offzielle Schriftsprache entwickelt. Der Dialekt entstand aus einem niederdeutschen Dialekt, der durch die Verwendungen der hochdeutschen Sprache und ihrer schriftsprachlichen Besonderheiten überformt wurde. Bei der Schriftsetzung wird gewöhlich hochdeutsche Rechtschreibung verwendet. Neben der offiziellen Schriftsprache finden sich inoffizielle Schriftsetzungen, die zur Wiedergabe von Texten des Berlinischen eingesetzt werden. Dies geschieht häufig in kurzen Glossen der Tageszeitung von Berlin, die insbesondere den Berliner Sprachwitz aufgreifen. Daneben gibt es einige wenige Bücher, die gänzlich im Berliner Dialekt geschrieben sind. Je nach Art der Publikation wird die Berlinische Schriftsetzung mal mehr oder weniger abweichend von der hochdeutschen Rechtschreibung angesetzt. In der Regel versucht man, die Ähnlichkeit zur hochdeutschen Rechtschreibung zu erhalten, da auch den Berlinern nur diese aus dem Alltag geläufig ist. Man beschränkt sich dann auf wenige Grundregeln der Lautersetzung und einer begrenzten Liste von gänzlich ersetzten Worten. Daneben ist es möglich, die Berlinische Schriftsetzung stark an den phonetischen Klang anzulehnen. Dies ist schon deshalb problematisch, da die Aussprache im Umgang stark von Alter und Herkunft des Berliners abhängt. Noch dazu tendieren Berliner dazu, je nach Situation stärker Berlinische oder Hochdeutsche Lautung einzusetzen, sie passen sich dabei oft ihrem Gegenüber an. Außerdem gibt es unterschiedliche Methoden, das deutsche Alphabet für die berlinische Phonetik zu nutzen. In diesem Artikel sollen möglichst zu allen berlinischen Abweichungen der Aussprache erklärt werden, wie diese im Schriftbild dargestellt werden können. Viele Abweichungen sind auch in anderen Dialekten geläufig oder finden sich bei der allgemeinen umgangsprachlichen Verwendung des Hochdeutschen wieder. Für eine Zusammenfassung der grammatikalischen Besonderheiten im Berlinischen, siehe Berlinische Grammatik. = Vokale = Entrundungen "ä" zu "ee" "ä" wird immer zu "ee". * Mädchen -> Meedchen "ei" zu "ee" "ei" wird oft zu "ee". Alternative Schreibweise: "ë" * keine -> këne -> keene Wird "ei" nicht zu "ee", kann es vor Konsonant mit schwachem "e" (Schwa) gesprochen werden: "eie". * Teil -> Teiel "au" zu "oo" "au" wird oft zu "oo". Alternative Schreibweise: "åu" * auch -> åuch -> ooch Wird "au" nicht zu "oo", kann es vor Konsonant mit schwachem "e" (Schwa) gesprochen werden: "aue". * aus -> aues "i" zu "ü" Offenes "i" kann zu offenem "ü" werden. * Fisch -> Füsch * Wirt -> Wüütt Vokalisierungen "r" zu "a" Nach langem Vokal wird "r" zu einem kurzen "a". * wir -> wia * Tür -> Tüa "r" als Längung Ein "r" nach kurzem Vokal wirkt als Längung desselben. Im Vergleich zum Hochdeutschen ist dabei auffällig, dass der Vokal offen bleibt, obwohl er lang ausgesprochen wird. Im Schriftbild können solche Vokale durch Verdopplung des Vokals selbst und Verdopplung des folgenden Konsonanten dargestellt werden. * Wort -> Woott Aber: Das gelängte "e" entspräche genau einem "ä", welches es im Berlinischen nicht gibt (Entrundung "ä" zu "ee"). Dementsprechend wird ein kurzes "er" immer wie ein langes "er" ausgesprochen. * Wert -> Weat "l" zu "ł" Das "l" wird außer vor Vokal und am Wortende zu "ł". "ł" klingt wie eine Mischung aus Schwa und englischem "w". * kalt -> kałt * halb -> hałb Steht es vor einem Schwa, wird "l" ebenfalls zu "ł", * alles -> allet -> ałłet Steht es vor einem (stimmhaft gesprochenem) "d", entfällt dieses. * Entschuldigung -> Entschuldġung -> Entschułłjung Endungen: "el", "em", "en", "er" zu "l", "m", "n", "r" Das "e" der Endungen "el", "em", "en" und "er" fällt, wie auch im Hochdeutschen, sehr oft aus. * Deckel -> Deckl * seinem -> seinm * sehen -> sehn * bessere -> bessre In unbetonter Vorsilbe wird "er" zu "a". * verrückt -> varückt * herbei -> habei Als Nachsilbe wird "er" auslautend oder vor Konsonant zu "a". * besser -> bessa * verbessern -> vabessan Steht "el", "em", "en" oder "er" nach "j", "r" oder Konsonant mit Nasal, so fällt das "e" nicht aus. * besseren -> bessren -> *bessrn * rechnen -> *rechnn * atmen -> *atmn = Konsonanten = Lautverschiebungen "pf" zu "p", "f" Die Verbindung "pf" ist im Berlinischen sehr selten. Meistens wird sie anlautend zu "f", innlautend und auslautend zu "p". * Pferd -> Ferd * Apfel -> Appl * Kopf -> Kopp Einige Worte erhalten ihr "pf". * Kupfer -> *Kuppa * Opfer -> *Oppa "z" zu "ß" Das "z" kann zu "ß" werden. Alternative Schreibweise: "ss", "sz", "zh". *zu Hause -> ßu Hause / ssu Hause / szu Hause / zhu Hause "k" zu "ch" Das "k" kann nach "r" zu "ch" werden. Alternative Schreibweise: "kh" * Markt -> Markht -> Marcht "g" zu "j", "r", "ch" Das "g" kann immer zu einem frikativen, velaren Laut werden. Stimmhaft wird es dann nach "i", "ü", "e" und "ö" zu "j", nach "a", "ä", "o" und "u" zu einem (stimmhaften) "r". Alternative Schreibweise: "gh" * Frage -> Fraghe -> Frare * Liege -> Lieghe -> Lieje Stimmlos werden "r" und "j" zu "ch". Alternative Schreibweise: "gh" * fragst -> fraghst -> frachst * liegst -> lieghst -> liechst Auslautendes "g" verkürzt ein vorhergehendes "a" oder "u". * Tag -> Tagh -> Tach * Zug -> Zugh -> Zuch Anlautend wird "g" immer zu "j", jedoch bei jüngeren Sprechern seltener vor "r", "l", "o" und "ei". Alternative Schreibweise (anlautend): "ġ" * genau -> ġenau -> jenau * sogar -> soġar -> sojar * grün -> *jrün * Königreich -> *Könighreich "ich" zu "ij" Bei schnellerem Sprechtempo können die Silben "lich" und "ig" stimmhaft enden, also zu "ij" werden. Alternative Schreibweise: "liċh" und "iġh" / am Wortende: "ly" und "y" * bisschen -> bissċhen -> bissjen * richtig -> richtiġ -> richtij -> richty * wirklich -> wirkliċh -> wirklij -> wirkly * gleich -> gleiċh -> gleij -> gley Auch "mich", "dich", "sich", "nich" können stimmhaft enden. * mich -> miċh -> mij -> my "ch" zu "sch" "ch" kann mehr oder weniger häufig zu "sch" werden. * ordentlich -> ordntlich -> oonntlisch -> oonntlüsch * richtig -> richtigh -> richty -> rüschtüj Nasale Mutation Stößt das Nasal "n" oder "m" auf einen anderen Konsonanten, so verändert sich der Klang. * haben -> habn -> ham * haben wir -> habnwa -> hamwa -> hamma * legen -> legn -> leeng * reden -> redn -> reen * machen -> machn -> machng * decken -> deckn -> deckng * rennen -> rennn -> renn-n * atmen -> apmen * keinem -> kënm -> keem * Auskunft -> Auskumft Folgt auf die Nasale Mutation ein Vokal, relativiert sich die Mutation. * Signal -> Singnal Folgt auf die Nasale Mutation ein "t"-Laut, kann das "n" der Mutation wieder gesprochen werden. * Abend -> Abnd -> Aamnd * eigentlich -> eigntlich -> eingntlich = Worte = Liaison Wörter können zusammengezogen werden und verändern sich dabei. * ich -> ick -> ik (kann ich -> kann ick -> kannik) * du -> de / e (wenn du -> wennde; hast du -> haste) * er -> a (will er -> willa) * sie -> se (will sie -> willse) * wir -> wa (haben wir -> habn wir -> habnwa -> hamwa -> hamma) * ihr -> a (wisst ihr -> wissta) * sie -> se (sehen Sie -> sehnSe) * mir -> ma (kannst du mir -> kannstema) * dir -> da (wenn ich dir -> wennikda) * ihm -> im (habe ich ihm -> habbikim) * ihr -> a (wollte er ihr -> wolltaa) * mich -> my (als sie mich -> alssemy) * dich -> dy (hast du dich -> hastedy) * ihn -> in (will ich ihn -> willikin) * sich -> sy (da kann er sich -> da kannasy) * dem -> m (zu dem -> zum) * den -> n (zu den -> zun) * der -> a (zu der -> zua) Gegebenenfalls wird das Trägerwort der Liason der Aussprache angepasst, um eventuell die Stimmlosigkeit des Auslauts oder die Kürze des Vokals zu verdeutlichen. * hat er -> hatta * ob ich -> ob ick -> oppik * mit dem -> mittm -> mippm * mit der -> mitta * in der -> inna Der Auslaut des Trägerwortes kann in einigen Fällen verschwinden. Ist der ausfallende Auslaut ein "n", so wird "-ik" zu "-ink". * Dazu hättest du doch auch noch einmal etwas sagen können. -> Da hättste do'åu'no'ma' wat zu sagn könnn. * wenn man -> we'man -> wemman * wennik -> we'ink Hochdeutsche Wörter im Berlinischen Einige Wörter bzw. Aussprachen lassen sich kaum über Ausspracheregeln aus dem Hochdeutschen ableiten. * auf -> uf * bisschen -> bissċhen -> bissjen * dann -> denn ('n bei Liason: was ist denn -> wat iss'n) * die -> die / de * dies -> dit * doofe -> doove * ein -> n''' (unbestimmter Artikel vor etwas Bestimmtem) * elfe -> '''ölve * es -> it * -es -> '-et' (alles -> allet) * etwas / was -> wat * fünfe -> fümve * gucken -> kiekn * ich -> ick * nicht -> nich * nichts -> nüscht / nichs / nix * nö -> nee * solche -> so ne (auch für die Mehrzahl) * viele -> ville * weil -> wall * zwölfe -> zwölve Berlinische Wörter im Hochdeutschen Einige Berlinische Wörter bzw. phonetische Merkmale, die aber auch in anderen Dialekten auftauchen, finden sich auch im Hochdeutschen wieder. * wohlmöglich -> wohłmöglich -> womöglich * ëne mëne Muh * wenn schon, denn schon * für n Appl und n Ei * richtig -> richtigh Redewendungen * Angst bekommen -> Muffensausen kriegen -> Muffnsausn kriegn * fähig sein -> etwas auf dem Kasten haben -> wat uffm Kastn habn * auswendig -> aus dem Kopf -> ausm Kopp = Sätze = Pronomen Ersetzen von Personalpronomen Im Berlinischen wird wesentlich häufiger ein Demonstrativpronomen statt eines Personalpronomens benutzt. * it -> dit (it regnet -> dit regnet) "hier" und "da" statt "dieset" und "jenet" Gebräulicher als "diesa", "diese", "dieset" sind "der hier", "die hier", "dit hier". Ebenso hört man häufiger "der da", "die da", "dit da" als "jena", "jene", "jenet". * Gibst du mir dieses Buch? -> Ġibste mir dit Buch da? Wegfall am Satzanfang Personalpronomen, Demonstrativpronomen und "da" können am Satzanfang ausfallen, wenn der Kontext klar ist. * Ick hab këne Ahnung. -> Hab këne Ahnung. * Dit ha'ik do' ġewusst. -> Ha'ik do' ġewusst. * Da warik schon. -> Warik schon. Fokus: "e" Zur Betonung eines Wortes kann ein "e" angefügt werden, besonders wenn dieses Wort alleine steht (siehe den Unterschied im Französischen zwischen je und moi). * ick -> icke * jetz -> jetze * dit -> ditte Fehlender Satzanfang "bråuchn" als Hilfsverb "bråuchn" kann wie ein Hilfsverb gebeugt und verwendet werden, d.h. die 3. Person Einzahl ist Endungslos und es kann ohne "zu" gebraucht werden. * Dann braucht er es nicht zu machen. -> Denn bråuchait nich machn. -> Denn broch-a-it nich machng. Die generelle Verwendung von Infinitiven ohne "zu" ist eher mundartlich. * Haste nichs bessret zu tun alsn ġanzn Tagh rumsitzen? (statt: rumzusitzen) Gendativ Anstelle des direkten Genitivs wird im Berlinischen die Präposition "von" verwendet. Präpositionen, die im Hochdeutschen den Genitiv verlangen, verlangen im Berlinischen den Dativ. * die Schwester meines Freundes -> die Schwesta von meinm Freund * wegen dieses Vogels -> wegn diesm Voghel -> weengn diesm Voorel * während des Spiels -> währntm Spiel -> währnpm Spiel -> währmpm Spiel -> weampm Spiel Akkudativ Anstelle des Dativs von Substantiven der Mehrzahl oder weiblichen Substantiven der Einzahl kann der Akkusativ verwendet werden. * mit der Freundin -> mitta Freundin -> mitte Freundin * mit den Leuten -> mittn Leutn -> mitte Leute Anstelle des Akkusativs eines Personalpronomens kann in der Liason der Dativ verwendet werden. * das habe ich mich gefragt -> dit ha'ikmy ġefraght -> dit ha'ikma ġefraght Die generelle Nicht-Unterscheidung aller Fälle ist eher mundartlich. * Hast du mich nicht gesehen? -> Haste mir nich ġesehn? * einen Elefanten -> nn Elefant * wegen der Hitze -> weġen die Hitze -> wejen die Hitze Siehe auch * Berliner Spitzname Berlinische Schriftsprache Grammatik Siehe auch * Berliner Spitzname Berlinische Grammatik Schriftsprache